Proposing Hangman
by Aliceinlalaland260
Summary: A little story on how Ron proposed to Hermione using a muggle game that she suggested on one hot summer day at the Burrow. Has some H/G in there, but it's mostly R/Hr. Please R&R.


**Title: **Proposing Hangman

**Rating: **T (for Ron's words)

**Character(s): **Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

**Pairing(s): **R/Hr, H/G

**Genre: **Romance/Humor?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't been on here for at least a year or so now. I was busy with exams, planning and taking part in my sister's wedding, etc. But I'm back now and I have a treat of a story that I have been thinking about for a long time now.

May the story go on!

* * *

It was a boiling August day in England. The muggle head meteorologist, Alexander Thatcher, said that it was to remain so until at least the end of the week when they would get a heavy downpour. Not a soul was to be caught outside. Everyone was cooped up in their houses with the ACs or fans to full blast in the muggle community.

However with the wizarding community, it was completely different. In Ottery St. Catchpole, everyone had cast cooling charms in and around each of their houses. That kept the witches and wizards there cool. Everyone was outside watching or playing Quidditch.

One household, The Burrow in particular was not doing so. Even though they had cooling charms, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were bored.

"I have never been so bored in my life. Hunting horcruxes was better than this." Hermione said, tossing the fifth book that she had been reading that day to the side. She stole a glance at Ron, who was sprawled on the opposing couch face down.

"Fighting Voldemort was _funner_ than this actually." Harry said playing with Ginny's hair absentmindedly.

"We could watch Quidditch." Ron offered for the 17th time that day.

"Quidditch! Is that all you men thing about?" Hermione said pointedly.

"Well then, what d'you suggest we do then, Ms. I'm-so-boring-I-make-poking-a-slug-look-fun?" Ron said jokingly as he raised his head to look at her. Secretly, Ron had been planning to propose to Hermione. He even took Harry ring shopping with him and got the perfect one. He just hadn't found a perfect way to propose. He didn't want to do it the way that almost every man does it. No, he wanted it to be special.

"I was going to say that we _could_ play a muggle game." Hermione said.

"Please don't tell me that you're talking about that musical chairs thing that we did the last time." Ginny said worriedly.

"Oh please, Ginny. It wasn't that bad and no I was not talking about _that_. I was going to suggest that we play hangman." Hermione said.

Suddenly Ron got a terrified look and began to get up. Harry snorted.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said looking at Hermione and Harry. Ginny laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"Relax, Ron. Hermione told me about the game when she came to stay here for the Quidditch World Cup during your fourth year. And I promise you that it is _not _what you are thinking."

"Well how do I know you're not _lying_, Ginny, since you happen to do that _a lot_." Ron said, still looking bewildered.

"Ron, sit down and I'll explain." Hermione said softly. Ron did as she said.

"Okay, so let me explain. First off all, the game has _nothing_ to do with hanging _anyone_." Ron relaxed a little when she said that.

"Second of all, it is a guessing game. You have to guess the word or phrase the person has though of. The person will write down what ever letter you have guessed. If you guess the letter wrong, they will, one by one, draw a picture of a man being hanged. If you guess right, nothing happens. Also, you can't guess a letter twice. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Ron said exchanging knowing looks with Harry.

"Brilliant."

Hermione accioed some parchment that she had left on the kitchen table. She handed some to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Then she handed them each some quills and ink bottles.

"Okay, now think of a word or phrase." she said.

They all thought for a minute.

"Okay. I go first! Hermione you guess first." Ginny said.

"Erm, okay. O?"

"Yup."

"Harry, your turn."

"E?"

"Yup."

"Your turn, Ron."

"D?"

"Nope." Ginny said as she drew a head.

"Shit."

"Don't swear, Ronald." Hermione said shooting him a glare.

"Okaaay. Your turn, Hermione."

"Ronald, you go first."

Ron sat and thought for a moment before saying, "L?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she wrote it on her parchment.

"Harry."

"Okay, um...e?"

"Yes."

"Ginny."

"B."

"Yes. Your turn, Ron." Hermione said.

"You guess first, 'Mione."

"Hmmmm. M?"

"Yeah. Ginny?" Ron said.

"L?"

"Yes. Harry?"

"L."

"Harry, Ginny already said that."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking of...you know." Harry said.

"Don't worry. I understand."

"All right then. A?"

"Yup. Harry."

"Ron, you go first."

"Y-er, I meant to say V."

"Yeah. Ginny?"

"S?"

"Yeah. Hermione?"

"O?"

"Yup. Back to Ginny." Harry said flashing Ginny a smile.

"Thank you, love. You guess first."

"G for Ginny?"

"You're so romantic. Yes." Ginny said kissing Harry on lips. Hermione "awwwed" and Ron gagged.

Ginny glared at him. "Hermione. Your turn."

"Hmmm, could it be B?"

"Absobloodylutely! Ronald."

"F."

"Nope. On to Hermione."

"Ronald?" Hermione said.

"U."

"Yes. Harry?"

"A?"

"Yes. Ginny."

"I got the phrase now! It's Blue Bell Flames!"

"Bloody hell! It was that?" Ron said.

"Yes Ronald, and don't swear. I guess it's on to Harry now."

"All right, Ron, you guess first."

"T?"

"Yeah. Hermione."

Hermione thought and sat for a minute. "Does it have something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yeah, but still guess a letter." Harry said.

"M."

"Yes. Ginny?"

"E."

"Yeah. It's your turn, Ron."

"You go first, mate." Ron said.

"F?"

"Nope."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Ginny said.

"And what might that be exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if you guess wrong twice, you get disqualified."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Right then. 'Mione, you guess next."

"W for Weasley?" Hermione said.

"Of course." Ron said kissing her softly on the lips.

"And you tell _us _to get a room." Harry said waggling his eyebrows at Ginny while she giggled.

Ron glared at Harry and Ginny for a few seconds. "All right, let's get back to the game."

"Ginny you go."

"I for Idiot." Ginny said as Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"If you weren't a girl..." Ron started.

"O-okay. Let's g-get back to the g-game." Hermione interrupted while she tried to stop laughing. Ron glared at her.

"Your turn, Ginevra." Ron said with gritted teeth.

"Well, since Ickle Ronnie-kins is upset, he can go first."

"D for Dementors."

"Nope."

"Shit."

"Hermione."

"Hm, X?"

"Why X?" Harry interrupted.

"I chose X because no one chose it yet. Also, it happens to be one of my favorite letters."

"Oh."

"Your turn, Harry."

"Does it have "bat" in it?"

"Yes." Ginny said suspiciously.

"So it must be Bat Boogey Hexes then?"

"Harry! Did you see my parchment?" Ginny said looking at him.

"No, I just guessed it because it's a hex that almost eveyone talks about you using."

"Oh, okay. On to Ron then. I'm not gonna play anymore; I want to take a shower." Harry said quickly as he grabbed Ginny's arm.

"I guess I'll be going too." Ginny said as Harry dragged her upstairs.

"It's just you and me then, 'Mione." Ron said.

"All right. I guess I'll have to guess the rest of your words then. Y?"

"Yes."

"C?"

"No."

"Ok, erm...R?"

"Yeah."

"O?"

"Yeah."

"U?"

"Yeah." Ron said slowly putting his hand in his pocket.

"E?"

"Yeah." Ron said moving next to her.

"Well, what the phrase then?" Hermione said looking at Ron curiously.

"Hermione Jean Granger, my best friend, my soul mate, my other half, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you!" she said as she put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Now all we have to do is plan it." and she kissed Ron smack on the lips.

* * *

So did you like it? I bet you did. I'm going to write a story on their wedding and possibly a story about Hermione and Rose about menstruation. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Review would like to earn some money for a vacation. *hint**hint*


End file.
